Sind die Sterne gegen uns?
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Arkadia ist ein Zentaurenmädchen. Ihr Leben ist lange nicht mehr so einfach. Alles wird Katastrophal, als sie anfängt, sich mit ihrem Geliebten heimlich zu treffen, und ein anderer Anwärter die beiden entdeckt.


**Sind die Sterne gegen uns?**

**Title:** Sind die Sterne gegen uns?

**Autor: **Sainz de Rouse

**Beta: **Rippenkitten/Taube

**Pairings: ******* & *********

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnungen : **Detaillierte sexuelle Handlungen zwischen Zentauren (später), Rape

**Inhalt : **Da gibt es so ein Zentaurenmädchen und die mag da diesen Zentaurenjungen (Firenze), aber da dieser von der Herde verstoßen wurde, können sie nicht zusammen sein.

**Zeit : **90' Jahre. Während der HP-Bücher.

**Wichtig: **Ich versuch mich so gut wie's geht ans Buch zu halten. Also kein Komasaufen unter den Zentauren. *grins*

**Disclaimer: **Mir nix, alles Joanne K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Tja, wie soll ich anfangen? Mir ist mal aufgefallen das bei all diesen interessanten Pairings, wie z. B. HP/DM oder SB/SS oder RL/LM … usw. es immer nur bei Menschen und Werwölfen geblieben ist. Meistens zumindest. Und da dachte ich mir ich werde mal eine Fanfiction schreiben in der die Zentaur des Verbotenen Waldes die Hauptrolle spielen. Ich musste zwar recherchieren, aber das war die kleine Mühe wert. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und vielleicht beginnt dadurch ein Epos, in der Zentaur in der Fanfictionschreiberei auf einen höheren Podest gestellt werden. *grins* Vielleicht auf so einen hohen wie Sevi, Remi oder Siri? *lol* Nee, so hoch müssen sie auch nicht sein, sonst kriegen sie noch Höhenangst. Ich würde mich natürlich über ein paar Reviews freuen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

**Prolog**

_Jede Fabel und Geschichte_

_Jedes Drama, jedes Stück_

_Handelt von demselben Thema_

_Was ist Liebe, was ist Glück?_

_Alles was wir uns erzählen_

_Ob erfunden oder wahr_

_Ob historisch oder heutig_

_Schillernd oder unscheinbar_

_Melancholisch oder fröhlich_

_Epos oder Kunstbericht_

_Laut und grell wie ein Spektakel_

_Oder still wie ein Gedicht_

_Jedes Märchen, jede Sage_

_Schauspiel, Oper und Roman_

_Dreht sich um dieselbe Frage_

_Was die Liebe will und kann_

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein angenehmwarmer Sommertag als ich im Schatten eines Baumes lag um mich zu entspannen. Ich wusste nicht in welcher Zeit wir lebten, im 20. Jahrhundert glaube ich, doch es spielte keine Rolle. Es war nicht wichtig wann wir lebten, sondern wie lange wir lebten. Wir rechneten die Zeit nicht aus wie die dummen naiven Menschen, denn Zeit war endlos. Sie ist nicht, sie war nicht und wird nie sein, wie die Sterne.

Ich saß mit dem Rücken gegen die weiche Rinde meines Lieblingsbaumes gelehnt. Mein vierbeiniger fuchsfarbener Unterkörper lag rechts daneben ausgestreckt und hatte sich schon seit Stunden keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegt. Meine Augen waren geschlossen doch döste ich schon lang nicht mehr. Ich verbrachte den Tag gerne damit mich einfach in meinen Gedanken fallen zu lassen und mich im Geiste vom Wind treiben zu lassen. Mein Gesicht lehnte sich mit jedem Male genüsslich in die sanfte Berührung einer jeden Brise, die mich hier auf der Lichtung des Verbotenen Waldes fand und mein gelocktes Haar immer wieder zum tanzen ermunterte.

Für einen kurzen Moment öffnete ich meine Augen und lies sie über die Lichtung schweifen. Der Großteil saß weiter hinten links von mir und unterhielt sich. Die meisten waren Männer, gewiss ging es um etwas Wichtiges. Eine zweite Gruppe, auf der anderen Seite saßen die Frauen. Mütter und Töchter saßen, wie die Männer, auf ihren vier Beinen liegend im Graß. Manche lagen in der Sonne und ließen sich bräunen, andere junge Stuten redeten vergnügt, sahen des Öfteren zu den jungen prächtigen Hengsten und kicherten mit rosafarbenen Wangen, während sie sich gegenseitig die Haare bürsteten und schöne Ketten aus den Schätzen des Waldes bastelten.

Mein Blick lenkte sich auf den Mittelpunkt der Lichtung, auf der sich die für mich aufregendste Gruppe befand. Denn dort tobten und spielten die Kinder unserer Gattung. Zwei Jährlinge jagten lachend einem Junghengst hinterher. Verständnislos schüttelte ich den Kopf über diese Naivität. Ihnen musste doch klar sein das sie ihn nie fangen würden, da er älter und so mit auch schneller war als sie. Ich wusste, dass auch ich solche Dinge getan hatte, konnte es aber nur schwer glauben. Tja, vielleicht war ich einfach nur durch die Härte des Lebens und den letzten Geschehnissen zu verbittert um mich über die kindliche Freude zu lächeln oder gar mitzumachen.

Früher tat ich es sehr oft, worüber einige den Kopf geschüttelt hatten über mein kindliches Verhalten. Doch nun, da ich nicht mehr spielte und erwachsen geworden war, schienen die anderen immer noch nicht zufrieden. Wohl weil ich mich nicht mehr zu ihnen gesellte und oft für mich allein sein wollte. Doch was konnte ich dafür? Ich hatte keine Lust auf dieses Gerede und Gekicher der anderen Stuten, schon lange nicht mehr. Nicht seit er fort war. Vor vier Jahren gab es die erste Auseinandersetzung, weil er einen Menschenjungen auf sich hat reiten lassen. „Wie ein Maultier!", hörte ich noch immer Banes donnernde Stimme.

Er wäre fast von der Herde verbannt worden und ich verabscheute diesen Harry Potter, auch wenn ich wusste dass er nichts dafür konnte. Aber dennoch war er die Ursache.

Wieder blickte ich die Kinder direkt an. Während meiner düsteren schmerzvollen Erinnerungen hatte ich durch sie hindurchgeblickt, als wären sie nicht da.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich wieder zu der Stutengruppe. Ich hatte einen Blick auf mich gespürt und lag nicht falsch. Meine Mutter sah mich verständnislos an. Sie war verärgert über mein Verhalten, doch das war mir egal. Doch obgleich es mir egal war, traute ich mich dennoch nicht, die Herde endgültig zu verlassen um bei ihm zu sein. Wollte er mich den überhaupt noch? Wir hatten zwar, in Gegensatz zu den grob gebauten Menschen, ein feines Gespür und wussten was der andere wollte, ohne dass er etwas zu sagen brauchte. Aber … war der Streit nun eben schon vier Jahre her.

Und nach dem heftigen Streit mit Bane und den anderen Hengsten, hatte er sich immer weiter abgeschottet und ich bekam ihn dann nur noch selten zu sehen. Und dann, vor wenigen Wochen, wurde er endgültig verbannt. Die Herde hatte es nicht mitbekommen, da es weit entfernt in einem anderen Teil des Waldes passiert war. Uns wurde nur im Nachhinein erzählt was war. Sie hatten ihn gejagt und fast zu Tode getreten, wäre Hagrid nicht aufgetaucht. Auch Hagrid, der bisher die Freundschaft aufgrund dessen das er ebenfalls ein Halbmensch war, die Freundschaft der Zentauren genießen konnte, aus dem Walde verbannt. Er durfte und konnte nicht mehr zu tief in den Wald hineingehen, da er sonst mit dem Tode durch die Zentauren rechnen musste.

Woher wollte ich wissen ob er sich nicht schon eine andere genommen hatte oder … ich wollte gar nicht daran denken. Sich vielleicht sogar ein Menschenmädchen gesucht hatte.

Bei diesem abartigen Gedanke schüttelte es mich regelrecht und verscheuchte für kurze Zeit die Fliegen von meinem Körper, die sich wohl schon vor Stunden niedergelassen hatten, ich aber durch meine geistige Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ich sollte mich nicht mehr quälen und versuchen meine innere Ruhe wieder zu finden, die ich vor kurzem noch hatte. Ich nahm mir meine kleine handliche Flöte, die an meiner Kette befestigt war und spielte, ein für mich beruhigendes Lied. Ich spielte nicht nach bestimmten Noten oder Gelernten, sondern schickte meine Sinne auf eine Reise und drückte es mit meinem Flötenspiel aus. Lies meinen Geist mit Hilfe der Brisen die mich erreichten, sich fort treiben zu lassen. Weit fort von hier. Vielleicht zu ihm? Ich wurde immer entspannter, bis ich glaubte das Gras und die Wurzeln des Baumes unter mir nicht mehr zu spüren, nicht die Rinde auf meiner Haut zu spüren, nicht den Geruch des Waldes und der Blumenbesetzten Wiese der Lichtung zu riechen, nicht meinen Körper zu fühlen.

Ich wusste das meine Flöte das einzige Instrument auf diesem Fleckchen Erde war, das seine Stimme ertönen lies, doch gaukelte mir mein Kopf eine zusätzliche Melodie vor, die meiner nebenher begleitete. Mit entzücken stellte ich fest das sie wunderbar harmonierten und eins miteinander wurden. Irgendwann lies ich meine Flöte sinken und lauschte nur noch der ansteigenden Melodie in meinen Kopf. Mein Herzschlag stieg gleichsam mit der Melodie an, bis sie abrupt aufhörte und langsam, fast beruhigend abebbte und in weiter Ferne, so schien es, erklang wieder meine Flöte. Wieder harmonierte sie mit der anderen Melodie, bis sie schlussendlich verklang.

Für einen kurzen Moment ließ ich noch alles auf mich wirken. Mich verlangte es nicht danach wieder aufzustehen und zu den anderen zu gehen, die gewiss gleich nach Hause gehen wollten, war die Sonne doch nun fast am Horizont verschwunden. Nur noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben. Mehr wollte ich nicht. Mit einem leisen Lächeln bemerkte ich wie mich die Trägheit übermannte und ich langsam ins Dösen überging.

„Bist du wieder in Gedanken verloren Arkadia?" Erschrocken hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte auf einen mir ähnlich sehenden Zentaur. Meine Schwester sah mich grinsend an, doch sah ich den besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen. Ich hatte ihr nie gesagt weshalb sich meine Laune so verändert hatte, doch stellte sie nie Fragen und ich glaubte sogar dass sie es wusste oder ahnte. Wir hatten immer eine enge Beziehung gehabt. Während mir das durch den Kopf ging, begann sich meine Regenwetterstimmung aufzuheitern. Ehrlich grinste ich ihr zu. „Erwischt!" Sie lächelte mir zurück und bot mir ihre Hand hin, die ich dankbar annahm. Für einen kurzen Moment blickte sie mir in die Augen ehe sie sagte: „Komm gehen wir kleine Schwester, Mama wartet schon", ich hakte mich bei ihr ein und wir gingen gemächlichen Schrittes auf die Andern zu, „was würdest du nur ohne mich machen. Wenn ich jetzt nicht gekommen wäre würdest du die ganze Nacht dort liegen. Ohne mich wärst du wahrscheinlich schon längst von einem Werwolf oder den Acrumantulas angefallen und gefressen worden", scherzte sie.

„WAS?", schrie ich im Spaß erbost und jagte sie über die Wiese. Lachend rannte sie ein kurzes Stück in den Wald, machte eine große Kurve, sprang durch die Büsche wieder auf die Wiese. Ich raste ihr hinterher, sprang ebenfalls in hohem Bogen über die Büsche, kam für einen kurzen Augenblick wieder auf den Boden auf, bevor ich in jemanden rein rannte. Mit Wucht schmiss ich den anderen um, hörte nur ein dumpfes schmerzerfülltes Keuchen und kam auf ihm zum Liegen.

Gequält stöhnte ich auf und rieb an meinem Kopf. Es hatte ihn voll erwischt. „Aua, was soll denn das?", hörte ich eine mir bekannte donnernde Stimme. Ich öffnete meine Augen und erbleichte. Verängstigt sah ich die dunklen Augen eines mir gut gekannten Zentaur. Warum gerade er? Thessalia sollte es büßen, das ich wegen ihr in diese missliche Lage gesprungen war. Nur unsere Vorderbeine berührten sich, was an sich schon schlimm genug war, musste mein gesamter Oberkörper nun aber auch noch direkt auf seinen liegen? Erschrocken und geängstigt stieg ich sofort wieder von ihm runter. „E…Es…tut mir…Leid. Ich bin…Thessalia…hinter…hinterher galoppiert und… und ich sah nicht… das du…da warst", stammelte ich.

Ich war so vertieft darin mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und rechnete fest damit dass er mich anschreien, vielleicht sogar schlagen würde. Ich wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen, hielt meinen Kopf demütigt gesenkt und hatte meine Hände auf mein wild pochendes Herz gelegt, da ich das Gefühl hatte es würde mir gleich zerspringen. Als ich bemerkte das nichts dergleichen geschah wie ich befürchtet hatte, hob ich wieder den Kopf und sah ihn verwundert an. Er lag noch immer da und schmunzelte, was mir die Röte ins Gesicht schießen lies. Es war so peinlich. „Wenn du schon die Frechheit besitzt mich umzuschmeißen, hättest du dann wenigstens den Anstand mir aufzuhelfen?" Verdutzt sah ich ihn an, half ihm dann aber auf.

Nun stand ich unschlüssig vor ihm. Sollte ich nun einfach gehen oder mich noch mal entschuldigen? Ich erlaubte mir unter halbgesenktem Blick ihn zu mustern, in der Hoffnung er würde es nicht merken. Sein schwarzer Pferdekörper glänzte in der untergehenden Sonne, wie auch seine Haare die sich leicht in der Brise wiegten. Er hatte einen gut gebauten Oberkörper, mit starker Brust und auch seine Beine waren muskulös. Er hatte ein wildes Aussehen, was mir aber gefiel.

Beschämt bemerkte ich wie meine Hormone begannen zu tanzen, aber ich bekämpfte sie erfolgreich. Ich liebte zwar einen anderen aber schien es meinem Körper nicht zu interessieren und versuchte sich nun so manch einem Hengst anzubieten, was ich bis jetzt immer erfolgreich unterbunden hatte. Hoffentlich bemerkte er nichts davon, denn wie schon gesagt, waren wir nicht so grob gebaut wie die Menschen und hatten ein viel besseres Gespür.

Wieder wurden meine Wangen rot als ich sah wie er mich von oben bis unten musterte. Sein Blick verunsicherte mich sehr, er hatte mich noch nie so in Augenschein genommen. Und ich verstand nicht warum ich jetzt so schüchtern ihm gegenüber war. Ich kannte ihn schon seit ich denken konnte.

Als ich noch klein war, hatte er sogar manchmal mit mir gespielt, auf mein Betteln hin. Ich hatte ihn immer sehr gemocht, auch wenn er meist etwas kalt wirkte, gewiss lag es am harten Leben, es war schon lange nicht mehr einfach. Doch irgendwann verloren wir uns aus den Augen. Er war zwar nicht der Leitzentaur, hatte aber dennoch eine hohe Rangordnung und wurde von allen geschätzt und geachtet. Irgendwann hatte er keine Zeit mehr für mich und ich begann immer mehr mit Freunden und meiner Schwester den Wald im Alleingang zu erkunden, weswegen wir oft immer erst nahe Sonnenuntergang nach Hause kamen. Doch war es Grund genug um mich jetzt aufzuführen wie ein eingeschüchtertes Kind? Schließlich war ich längst erwachsen geworden, ich brauchte keine Angst vor ihm haben. Wieder sah ich ihm in die Augen, was mich wieder einen kurzen Augenblick stutzen lies.

Diesen Blick konnte ich nicht so recht deuten. Mir schien er hätte Interesse an mir, jedoch auf eine andere Art, als ich es bisher kannte. „Du bist erwachsen geworden", wieder dieser musternde Blick, „Gewiss steigen dir viele Hengste nach, ich sollte besser aufpassen." Nun war ich nicht mehr verwundert oder irritiert, nein, sondern geschockt. Was war mit ihm los? Ich kannte ihn so gar nicht. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich das wollen, was er mir offensichtlich mit seinen Blicken vermittelte, er war doch viel älter als ich.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich dass er nahe bei mir stand und sich unsere Körper und Gesichter fast berührten. Von den vielen Gefühlen in mir aufgewühlt und verwirrt, machte ich plötzlich einen Satz zurück und drückte meinen Oberkörper gegen den Baum hinter mir während mein Pferdekörper nach links stand und leicht nervös mit dem Vorderhuf scharrte. „Ach was, das brauchst du nicht", lächelte ich verunsichert.

„Arkadia, kommst du endlich", rief meine Schwester Thessalia, wofür ich mehr als dankbar war, auch wenn ich stinksauer auf sie sein sollte. Freudig sah ich sie auf mich zu traben. „Tschüss, wir sehen uns morgen", versuchte ich mich gelassen von ihm zu verabschieden, was meiner Meinung nach nicht gelang. Dankbar lies ich es zu das meine Schwester mein Handgelenk ergriff und mich hinter ihr herzog. Für kurze Zeit trabte ich neben ihr her, bis mir sein Blick, der mir förmlich in den Rücken stach, zu viel wurde und ich begann zu galoppieren, und nun meinerseits meine verwunderte Schwester hinterher zog.

Als wir einige Meter im Wald waren und ich sicher sein konnte, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen konnte, wurde ich wieder langsamer und letztendlich nur im Schritt. „Arkadia, was ist denn? Hat dir seine Annährung nicht gefallen?", fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „WAS? Annährung? Ich glaub du hast dich verguckt, er wollte das bestimmt nicht. Du hast das nur falsch verstanden", wollte ich sie überzeugen. Oder wollte ich mich nicht nur selbst überzeugen? Der Gedanke schien mir sehr abwegig, vielleicht, hatten wir es ja beide falsch gedeutet. Nein, es war bestimmt nicht falsch. Finde dich einfach damit ab Arkadia und verschließ dich nicht vor der Wahrheit, wie es die Menschen immer pflegten zu tun, das ist erbärmlich.

„Ihr würdet bestimmt ein schönes Paar abgeben." Mir stockte der Atem. Nicht wegen dem Gesprochenen, mir war klar dass das nach der Sache passieren würde. Nein, es war der Ernst, der in ihrer Stimme mitklang. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Er könnte fast mein Vater sein und … ." „Du tust so als wäre er alt und grau. Er ist eine gute Partie, hat einen hohen Rang und ich habe gehört dass er der Nachfolger als Leithengst werden soll. Und sieh ihn dir doch mal an, er ist im besten Mannesalter und sieht auch noch sehr gut aus." „Dann schmeiß DU dich doch an ihn rann", antwortete ich fauchend.

„Nein danke, ich überlass ihn gerne dir. Und außerdem habe ich mein Auge auf einen anderen geworfen", nuschelte sie mit roten Wangen, was mich nun zum Grinsen veranlasste. „Das hab ich ja noch gar nicht gewusst Thessalia. Wer ist denn der Glückliche?" Mit Genugtuung beobachtete ich wie ihre Wangen einen intensiveren Rot-Ton annahmen. „Ronan!" „Was?", schrie ich fast vor Überraschung und blieb auf der Stelle stehen, „Also so langsam denke ich, dass du eindeutig auf ältere Männer stehst." „Hast du ein Problem damit? Die Jungen langweilen mich. In diesem Alter haben sie fast nur das Eine im Kopf und machen sich zum Affen, weil sie glauben dass uns das beeindruckt. Die Älteren dagegen sind erfahren und einfach viel Reifer." „Punkt für dich."

So Unrecht hatte sie nicht. Auch mir gingen diese Szenarien auf die Nerven, doch war es ein Grund mich mit einem älteren zusammen zu tun? Auch noch mit Bane? Früher war er wie ein Bruder für mich gewesen, doch durch diese Abgeschiedenheit der letzten Jahre, wusste ich nicht so recht was ich ihm gegenüber fühle. „Hast du schon mal versucht mit Ronan zu reden?" „Nein", sagte sie, sichtlich deprimiert, „Doch du könntest mir helfen", hellte sich plötzlich ihr Gesicht auf. „Wie denn?" „Na durch dein Bane!", zwinkerte sie. „WAS? Mein Bane? Du spinnst doch!" Fast hatte ich die Sache verdrängt, aber nein sie musste es ja dieses leidige Thema wieder herausholen.

„Nein ich spinne nicht, aber du scheinst sehr prüde zu sein. Aber keine Angst, Mama wird dir sicher gerne dabei helfen. Und dann kann ich durch Bane Ronan auf mich aufmerksam machen können." Verdutzt sah ich sie an während sie lachend auf die nächste Lichtung galoppierte. Ich hatte keine Lust ihr nachzulaufen, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihren Mund halten. Mama würde es trotzdem erfahren. Sie hatten immer ein tiefes Verhältnis. Thessalia erzählte unserer Mutter immer alles, gewiss wusste diese auch von Ronan. Gemächlichen Schrittes kam ich auf unserer Lichtung an, auf der etliche Häuser standen. Wir Zentaur waren gute Ingenieure. Benutzten aber nur vorwiegend Holz und Grasfasern.

Schon von weiten sah ich das Thessalia mit unserer Mutter tuscheln. Langsam trat ich über die Lichtung an einigen Häusern und anderen Zentaur vorbei, bis hin zu meiner falbenfarbenen Mutter, die mich lächelnd erwartete. „Wie ich hörte bist du aus deinem jugendlichen Trotz erwacht und hast dich mit Bane angefreundet. Schon vor ein paar Tagen hatte ich seine Blicke gesehen." „Was soll das heißen? Thessalia was hast du erzählt? Ich will nichts von ihm, damit das klar ist. Ich will nicht ihn, ich will … ", geschockt stoppte ich mitten im Satz. Konnte ich denn wissen ob Firenze mich noch wollte? Oder ob wir uns jemals wieder sahen? „Ja? Wen willst du?", sagte sie barsch, sichtlich überfordert mit meinen Launen und mit meinen nichts sagenden Aussagen. Nie hatte ich mit ihr oder Thessalia darüber gesprochen. Sie würden nicht verstehen wieso oder warum ich diesen Maulesel, wie sie ihn nannten, lieben konnte. „Ich will … niemanden, nur meine Ruhe", wich ich ihr aus und ging ohne sie und meine Schwester zu beachten ins Haus.

Fortsetzung folgt …


End file.
